


Rant Of Love

by smith_lyra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, IKEA, Pre-Relationship, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smith_lyra/pseuds/smith_lyra
Summary: prompt by twitter user @/fondspousesAU where Louis angrily rants in IKEA to who he thought was his best friend. Luckily, IKEA worker Harry agrees with his idea.





	Rant Of Love

“It’s just ridiculous, Liam, ridiculous!”  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure what was ridiculous, and he didn’t really know who that Liam dude was either, but the beautiful man walking beside him, face red in anger, arms flying around as he explained himself, was cross and Harry wasn’t about to interrupt him, so he let him go on.  
“And then they said, imagine, they said his song wasn’t good enough to make it to the next cut! It’s so unfair, Li! You heard his song and it’s great, isn’t it?”  
If the man had actually wanted an answer, Harry would have had to tell him he wasn’t who he thought he was, but since he just kept talking, Harry just let him be. And if he was secretly finding it adorable that the young man was so angry on behalf of his friend, then that was no one’s business but his own.  
“And then they had the nerve to tell him to try again next year. As if he is ever going to go back to that shitty program! He is Niall fucking Horan, he can do so much better than that biased show!”  
Harry couldn’t stifle the little gasp that escaped him, “Niall Horan?”  
The other man stopped in his track and turned to gape at Harry who shrugged apologetically.  
“You know Niall?”  
“Of course!” Harry immediately replied enthusiastically, “He was definitely the best in the show, I was so pissed when they cut him, it was so unfair!”  
“ You’re not Liam,” the shorter man stated cautiously.  
“That I am not,” Harry agreed, pointing at his name badge, “I’m Harry, I work here.”  
“I’m Louis. I’m sorry, I thought you were my friend.”  
Harry waved dismissively and smiled warmly, “Not a problem. I like Niall and I agree with everything you said.”  
Louis smiled back, but didn’t get to answer, being interrupted by the PA system.  
 _Louis Tomlinson, Mr. Tomlinson. Your friend Liam Payne is requesting for your presence near the check-out area. Mr. Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson to the check-out area._  
“That’s your cue!”  
Louis groaned and looked down at his feet, blushing, muttering something under his breath. When he looked back up, he was grinning.  
“We should go out some time. Maybe I could introduce you to Niall?”  
Harry knew he was legitimately beaming, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when who was possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen was asking him out to meet an amazing artist.  
“My shift ends at 4pm.”  
“I’ll be here.”  
Louis strolled away and Harry grinned after him. He had never been happier to attend to an angry costumer


End file.
